


A Twitching Nose 3: Nose or Never

by glyph_zero



Series: A Twitching Nose [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunny!Stiles vs. the Alphas, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, The Showdown!, isn't it great how we all hate characters who haven't even been introduced yet? :), totally deserved though I'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to end this on a "peaceful" note </p>
<p>And to let Chris catch a break.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
<p>"You know" Derek said to Chris, lounging back in his chair and scratching his beard. "This is an oddly peaceful showdown"<br/>"Yup" Chris agreed, clinking his beer with Derek's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twitching Nose 3: Nose or Never

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, don't own the show blah blubb etc. (though if I would there would be, like, a zero shirt policy, nothing but half naked pieces of man flesh, I mean *unf*, but I digress...)
> 
> Have fun :)

"You know" Derek said to Chris, lounging back in his chair and scratching his beard. "This is an oddly peaceful showdown"

"Yup" Chris agreed, clinking his beer with Derek's.

Before them the Alpha Pack raced past, screaming, followed by a hopping white and brown speck of fur.

It was a quiet summer evening.

The sun was just setting over the Beacon Hills preserve, the birds were tweeting about their daily lives, the crickets chirped and the Pack was lounging in the backyard of the old Hale House. 

Oh, and the Alpha Pack died a fiery, spectacular death.

Derek took a gulp from his chilled beer, sighing contently.  
He would have to mow the lawn some day soon, he thought idly.

The Alphas ran past again, this time in the other direction. Stiles followed them, now riding on the head of a hypnotised, roaring grizzly.

Peter came from the house. "I made popcorn!" This was met with a general round of cheering. Peter handed out the bowels and then fell into the chair on Derek's left. Derek handed his uncle a beer.

Behind them Lydia and Allison continued to chatter about shoes. Jackson had dozed off in his chair.

"Beautiful evening" Peter said happily and Chris grunted an agreement.

Again the screaming werewolves raced past.

Derek raised an eyebrow "Where did the bear get a motorbike?"  
Peter huffed "Where did it get a _Chainsaw_?"  
Derek nodded defeat to that point.

"Motorbike!" Scott and Isaac shouted together and promptly giggled. They were doing tequila shots in celebration of the day. Although alcohol barely affected werewolves, the fact that between the two of them they were at their fifth bottle began to show some effect. In other words, they were pissed out of their _skulls_.

Bunny!Stiles chased the Alphas into the forest.

"Aaaw" Chris complained.  
Derek reached beneath his chair and handed Chris a tablet.

"Don't worry. Danny placed cameras" he nodded to were the hawaiian teen was tanning himself in nothing but his speedos. And then stared a little longer because daayyyuumm.

Chris switched through the video feeds.  
"I didn't know there were Pumas in this part of California" he commented happily after a while.

Erica was trying to catch popcorn in her open mouth, but she kept hitting her nose, muttering "Next time" under her breath.

Chris shook his head "Derek, I knew you did something. Where did you get all these exotic animals?"

Peter leaned forward "Exotic animals?" he asked interested

Just then a shout went up. "Oh god! The Emus and Stingrays have teamed up!"

"Emus!" Scott and Isaac shouted enthusiastically.  
Derek just smiled and pulled out a fresh beer.

A few minutes later Kali screamed in mindless terror.

Chris whistled in appreciation while staring at the tablet "How did you get 20 two-foot long giant Millipedes?"

"You don't wanna know" Derek said and tried his best evil laughter.  
Peter and Chris just shot him pitying looks.  
Derek shrugged, good naturally.

Behind them Boyd continued to play on his Nintendo Ds.

Jackson woke up with a snore. After sleepily looking around he spotted Danny and rolled out of his chair to nuzzle Danny's chest and neck.  
Allison and Lydia were watching in interest.

A fiery mushroom cloud went up. An explosion echoed from the forest.

Chris almost fell out of his chair with laughter as he saw the video.

Derek leaned back with a sigh and scratched his belly.

Jackson and Danny were now full on making out while the rest were watching, eating the remaining popcorn.

He definitely needed to mow the lawn tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Noooo, Derek! Not the lawn! How is Stiles supposed to adorably hop around in high grass now, munching away, looking cute, luring in prey...
> 
> So yeah, I guess this is it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Perhaps I'll do smaller pieces in the future but for the moment I'm done.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit :)
> 
> Also, yay for Danny make outs!


End file.
